Peanut Butter
by Kuromitsukai
Summary: This is a yaoi fanfiction based on a real conversion I had in choir class. Pairing EclipsexRaenef. Modern times . i'm really bad and summaries. Please R&R. One shot


**Disclaimer: I don't own Eclipse or Raenef.**

**An: This yaoi is based on a conversion me and some friends had in 2****nd**** pd choir. Hehe... the peanut butter part is anyways -**

Eclipse walked back to his now (or so he thought) empty apartment (he had a meeting at his apartment. Eclipse is a business man). He looked up "Oh Raenef I thought you had gone home." Eclipse said a little shocked. Raenef just smiled and walked past him and closed and locked the door. He went back and pulled Eclipse to the couch. "Raenef?!" Eclipse ask/yelled "I know you want me." he said in response. "Ehh" was all Eclipse could get out as the young mans hands roamed all over his body "Come on Eclipse. A little fun never hurt. And I'll make sure you get the deal" Raenef said. He couldn't help himself anymore he let his hands roam all over Raenef body and stripping him of his shirt. Raenef soon after stripped Eclipse of his all his clothing expect for his pants and boxers. Eclipse pushed him on the couch being dragged down with him. Raenef pull Eclipse into a kiss then grabbed his now hard cock and stroking it slowly. Eclipse pulled away some. "Lets make this more interesting" he said with a sly smile. Raenef like the sound of that. Eclipse pulled away from Raenef and he whimpered. Eclipse went into the kitchen and got a jar of peanut butter, walking back out into the living room. Raenef laying flat on the couch now. Eclipse straddled him and smiled. He put a trail of peanut butter from his lovers neck stopping at his belly button. Eclipse started sucking and licking the peanut butter off of Raenef's naked body. He stopped and stood up. Raenef whimpered and sat up giving Eclipse a sad puppy look. Eclipse smiled and pulled Raenef up off the couch. "What are you doing?" Raenef asked. Eclipse just smiled and lead him towards the bathroom. Eclipse turned on the shower. Raenef pushed him against the wall, stripping him of the rest of his clothes as well as his own. Eclipse pulled Raenef into the shower closing the sliding door. Eclipse stood behind Raenef and put his arms around his petite waist and was rubbing his lover's hard cock. Raenef leaned back against Eclipse moaning. Eclipse moved so the Raenef was against the shower wall. He stopped rubbing Raenef's cock and took a half step back to get a little better access. Eclipse shoved his hard cock in him. Raenef bit his bottom lip. Eclipse start out slowly, Raenef looked down and closed his eyes 'Oh! This feels so good' he thought. Eclipse put one hand on the wall for support and kept a steady pace. "Oh god!!" Raenef yelled, Eclipse looked at him worry in his eyes. Raenef looked at Eclipse "I'm fine" Raenef smiled. Eclipse went a little bit faster. Raenef started moaning. Eclipse took his free hand and began rubbing Raenef again. "Faster" Raenef moaned. Eclipse went fast and stopped rubbing Raenef. Raenef screamed/moaned as Eclipse went fast in and out. Eclipse could feel himself about to cum. Raenef was moaning louder each time Eclipse re-entered. Eclipse soon released into his lover and pulled out. Raenef stood up straight leaning his back against Eclipse's chest. Eclipse turned off the water and got out followed by Raenef. He gave Raenef a towel and dried off with another towel.

The next morning Eclipse woke up and didn't see Raenef anywhere. He had a message on his phone. He sat on the couch and listened to it "Hey, last night was fun! Hope for a repeat sometime soon? You got the deal. See you in the next meeting. Bye Eclipse." Eclipse let a smile cross his lips. He couldn't wait for the next time he saw Raenef.

**AN: If you would like a challenge read the rules below...**

**RULES**

1. Must message me to tell me your accepting the challenge.

(ways of messaging me below)

2. Must involve some type of use with Peanut Butter.

3. You are permitted to use any pairing you wish

4.** NO** copying someone else's idea without giving them credit

5. Be creative!

6. It does **NOT** have to be yaoi if you don't want it to be

**AN: That's all the rules... oh yea... I do accept challenges from others. . Send some challenges and I'll come up with somethin'**

**Ways of messaging me .**

Yahoo messenger- ** SeigenTsuki**

Aim- **SeigenTsuki**

E-mail- 

**Kuromitsukai** (Dark Angel)


End file.
